


Tap the Frog

by MmmMangos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmmMangos/pseuds/MmmMangos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super solider plus vibrating arm. Tony is a genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tap the Frog

“Seriously, what the fuck?” Bucky storms down into the workshop, coming straight over to where Tony sat hunched over scribbling something out on a large tablet. 

Tony looks up, “Hmm? Everything alright there Buck?” He looks around behind him to see if something was happening. 

“What the fuck.” Bucky repeats, getting in Tony’s face, holding out his metal arm. 

“Do you mean “thank you” oh great genius arm maker? I know, it’s great, I made it myself.”

Bucky ignores him, looking pointedly at his arm.

Tony looks down to see what all the fuss is about. Oh. Oh yeah. He had forgotten he added that little feature.

“Oh, I’m surprised you came down here if you got that to activate.” Tony smirks, gesturing at the arm which was vibrating quietly. 

“I was playing with Steve’s StarkPad. This ridiculous game where you have to tap a fucking frog. As fast as you can.” Bucky muttered, looking away. “And then my arm just starts to vibrate.”

“I hope you got the high score,” Tony smirks. 

“Fucking blew Steve’s off the chart,” Bucky laughs but then looks down at his arm again. 

Tony looks at Bucky and rubs the back of his neck ruefully, “Figured the 21sh century can get a little lonely.” He makes a ambiguous gesture with his hands, “Figured it could help uh, ease you into it.” 

“Just assumed that it was something I would want huh?”

“Well, if you didn’t I figured Ste... uh, I mean, someone else would.”

“You knew? Well.. that ain’t happening yet, not till I get my head screwed on straight.” Bucky looks away from Tony, dropping eye contact.

Tony pauses, “Straight?” 

“Oh, fuck you.”

“In the name of science!?” Tony exclaims ridiculously loud before leaning back in his chair, letting his legs fall apart, before smirking at Bucky. “Though I bet you aren’t up to the challenge.” 

Bucky raises his eyebrows at his blatant invitation. “Sorry to break it to you, but I’ve been pleasin fellas since before you were born,” Bucky drawls, pausing before coming in closer so he’s standing in between Tony’s legs. 

“Uh honestly, that’s more creepy than a turn on, sorry gramps, try again.”

“Oh, shut up.” Bucky reaches forward pressing his still vibrating hand directly onto Tony’s pants, undoing the zipper and pulling him out before he can utter another word.

“Fuck, I’m a genius,” Tony gasps, hands coming out to steady himself on Bucky’s shoulders as Bucky gently wraps his hand around his dick, pulling him in for a quick kiss. 

“I haven’t even gotten it in you yet and look, you are fucking dripping for me Stark. How long have you been hard? Since I came into the room?” Bucky murmurs between them before biting at Tony’s lips. “You want me to fuck you with it, don’t you? Want to feel it vibrate right against your fucking prostate?” He brushes his thumb over the wet slit of Tony’s dick.

Tony moans, “Yes, extra yes, double yes.”

Bucky rolls his eyes then lifts Tony, pushing down on Tony’s pants until he kicks them off. Tony splays out his legs wantonly, raising his arms to loop behind Bucky’s neck. 

“You probably got hard building this huh? Thinking about me touching myself with it, fucking myself with my fingers until it just starts vibrating.” Bucky smirks down at Tony before reaching up and putting two of his metal fingers into Tony’s mouth.

Tony takes them in quickly, running his tongue around the digits before dragging Bucky’s arm back down. “Come onnn” he whines, pressing Bucky’s hand down towards his dick. “Gonna use what I built you or what?”

Bucky growls, taking his flesh hand and catching Tony’s hands in his, pressing Tony back until the chair runs up against the wall. He holds Tony’s hands up, pinned, and then a vibrating finger is inside Tony before he can breathe. 

“Fuck.” Tony moans, “I am so fucking good.”

Bucky laughs, slowly pressing his finger in and out, curling it to hit against Tony’s prostate gently. “So tell me, how does this work? Is it just gonna keep vibrating?” Bucky looks down at him. “Hmmm?”

Tony is completely flushed, hands straining against Bucky holding him down, hips making little thrusts. “You can control it, just think about it stopping and it will, shouldn’t be hard.”

The vibrations stop almost immediately, Bucky’s finger buried deep. Tony tries to flail at him, “Hey! Not fair!”

“Hmmm, so if I think about it being stronger, it should vibrate harder?” Bucky asks innocently. Tony doesn’t get a chance to answer before the finger in him starts up vibrating again more than before. 

“That looks better, you look fucking delicious Tony.” Bucky leans forward, catching Tony’s mouth with his again when Tony doesn’t respond. “First time I’ve seen you speechless, it’s a good look on you.”

Tony growls at him, “Gonna fuck me harder or what?”. 

Bucky thrusts in a second finger in response, nipping his way down Tony’s neck. He presses his fingers in faster, angling so his fingers brush Tony’s prostate with each thrust.

“Like that? I don’t think I have the control right on this thing.” Bucky murmurs through a grin, face pressed against Tony’s collar bone, as the vibrations increase even harder.

“Oh my god.” Tony is breathless, hands straining in Bucky’s grip. “Right there, touch me, Buck, please.”

Bucky presses in harder, holding his fingers inside. “Come on, Tony. I am touching you.” Bucky bites down on Tony’s neck before moving up to kiss him hard. “Come on, Tony.” he repeats, voice low, eyes black with arousal. 

“Fuck, Bucky.” Tony presses back, breath stuttering as he climaxes, shooting up all over his black t-shirt. 

Tony collapses in the chair, hands down at his sides, blearily looking up as Bucky pulls out his dick, jacking it fast with his metal hand. It doesn’t take long for him to cum, shooting onto Tony’s already streaked shirt, gasping quietly. 

“I’m a genius, ” Tony grins at him, “That was fantastic. Just think about it turning off again and it should stop.” He gestures lazily to Bucky’s arm, and then stops, pausing, at the arm which is completely silent. Bucky smirks down at him.

“You fucking knew, didn’t you?” Tony looks at Bucky with pure admiration. “Well played, sir, well played.”

Bucky just grins, tucks himself away, and walks upstairs to the elevator, leaving Tony gaping at him, laughing, "Well fucking played."

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the two of them. This isn't beta read, sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
